memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Xindi-Suliban fleet approaching
On the station both Jason and Typhuss are thinking about how to get a com signal out to both the ships, when a pair of Cardassian soldiers come in with their weapons trained on the two Captains but both Jason and Typhuss prove to be defiant as they knock the guards out. Damn where did they come from? Captain Tyson asked as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know, but we need to find a way to get out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Then the base starts shaking hard from the weapons fire. The Cardassian warships are attacking the station. On the bridge Commander Core looks at the viewer. Jamie fire photons full spread Commander Core says as she looks at her and then at the viewer. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. Aye, Commander firing weapons now Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. The Helena flies towards the lead Cardassian vessel firing torpedoes and a phaser volley as the two Cardassian vessels move in on the Intrepid-''class ship firing at it hitting it's aft shields. On the bridge the crew hangs onto their consoles as ship shakes from the weapons fire, as a shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields down to 67% Commander Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. At the helm Lieutenant Leigh looks at her console. Going to evasive pattern beta 3 Lieutenant Leigh says as she inputs commands into the helm. At the station in the cargo bay Commander Watson looks at them. Jason if that ship damages the power grid this bomb will go off Commander Watson says as she looks at both Jason and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. We can destroy the Omega molecules with a modified gravimetric torpedo, we need need to beam this bomb into space says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Watson. Julia looks at him. Captain we don't know what the effects could be Julia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. The molecules must be destroyed, they are dangerous says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. Miranda looks at him. No these particles will help Earth see what the destructive power of these things are and see what will happen with them being in the wrong hands, my hands and that won't leave Miranda says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. We will stop you Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at her. Miranda looks at him. Like you two didnt when that Vedek was killed Miranda says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss walks over to Miranda and grabs her and points the phaser at her. Turn this bomb off now or I will kill you says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. Meanwhile ''Helena is trying to get the cruiser off the station but keeps getting pulled away by the two Cardassian cruisers, when the Kingston comes into the scene firing her phasers and torpedoes at the two vessels. On the bridge Captain Tyson looks at the viewer. Kingston to Helena it looks like you guys could use some help Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. He hears nothing but static and then turns to Lieutenant Y'Cari and nods at her to fire the phasers again. She inputs commands into the console. On the station the stand off is still the same as the station shakes and sparks erupt from the ceiling as the chamber hums to life, and Commander Watson looks at it and then turns to her husband and Captain Kira. The molecules are starting to chain react we've got to get this off the station now Commander Watson says as she looks at them. Evek grabs her and throws her from the console that controls the transporter and she hits the deck hard, as Jason runs towards Evek and grabs him and they go tumbling from the cargo bay and into the docking ring and Miranda closes the doors and seals both Jason and Evek inside as they fought and Jason starts getting the upper hand but Evek presses his transporter device and beams away as the alarm goes off and the door into open space starts to open as Jason hangs onto a bulkhead as the air starts rushing out of the hatch. Miranda beams away from the station as Typhuss runs over to the panel and closes the door to open space and the air starts filling up again, and the hatch opens as Julia gets into there and helps her husband out of the ring and he breathes heavily as Typhuss looks at him.